


its a dog!!

by itisigay



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Dog fic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisigay/pseuds/itisigay
Summary: "what's this?" she asked pointing at the dog which was suppose to be a beagle at villanelle's and billie's feet.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 66





	its a dog!!

eve was on the kitchen preparing dinner. she’s waiting for villanelle to get home from picking up billie from her ballet lessons. she heard the front door open and loud whispers between the two of them. curious she left what she was doing and went down to them to find someone else with them.

"what's this?" she asked pointing at the dog which was suppose to be a beagle at villanelle's and billie's feet.

"we found him on our way home." billie exclaimed rather happy of this discovery. 

"it's a dog!" villanelle followed 

"i can see that." eve acknowledge, giving villanelle a questioning glare, she just smiled as an apology.

"we found him at the park. he seemed to be lost and abandoned. we couldn't leave him out there." villanelle defended. eve crossed her arms, lifting an eyebrow.

"so you decided to bring him home." it was half a question, half a statement. villanelle and billie nodded anyway. their daughter was at her knees stroking the dog.

"mom can we keep it, please?" billie implored.

"villanelle ." she said it as an accusation to her wife for putting her in this situation.

"come on. look at his face," villanelle said patting the dog's head. "isn't he cute?"

"we had an agreement. no pets."

"but he's lonely. he needs the love a family can give him."

"i said no."

"please mommy." billie said giving her the cute puppy eyes. "i already have a name picked."

"billie, we're not able to take care of a pet right now."

"but mama said we could try." billie looked up at villanelle 

"your mama says a lot of stupid things." eve glared at her wife

"I think we should keep him." villanelle told her. "he's too small for this world. he needs protection”. eve just rolled her eyes at villanelle’s pathetic excuse. 

"besides," villanelle whispered in her hear for billie not to hear. "it would be good company for billie while waiting for the next sibling to come into the world." she said with a smug smile.

"we haven't speak about another mini you." eve joked.

"but it will happened soon enough." villanelle winked. she rolled her eyes at him.

"don't try to get away with it. i still say no pets."

"baby, don't be so heartless." villanelle whined.

"oh no, you won't get me with the culpability." she warned her. billie was cuddling the dog not ready to let him go. eve could see it was a lost battle. 

"okay he can stay." she conceded. both of them yelp from happiness. "but," she stopped them. "only, until we can find him a nice home. once it's done, he's gone."  
"yes!" billie said as the same time the dog barked. 

"come on buddy, i'll show you the house. my room is the best part." billie ran away with the dog already following her closely, her parents smiling at them. eve looked back at villanelle 

"look what you've done." eve tried to suppress a smile.

"you're going to clean up the mess after both of them now." eve told her wife. villanelle chuckled and smiled, taking her in her arms for a hug.she couldn't resist to urge to kiss her.

"you wouldn't love me any other way" villanelle affirmed. 

"it was my soft heart that made you fall for me in the first place." eve laughed at her smugness.

"don't be so sure." she said knotting her hands behind villanelle's neck and reaching for her lips once again.

"was it my spectacular body then?"

"for the most part yes." eve nodded. 

"and the fact that you were very easy to seduce."

"i'm an easy catch." villanelle said

"you sure are."

"you love me anyway."

"you know I do." eve approved.


End file.
